Punishment
by TrisanaLonelyEyes
Summary: "You kept me waiting for far too long," Sasuke whispers in a dark twisted voice sending chills down my spin.


"You kept me waiting for far too long," Sasuke whispers in a dark twisted voice sending chills down my spin. I move my hands up to my bun as to let my long flowing black hair loose from its professional work look.

"You're going to have to pay for that," Sasuke informs me breathlessly, trailing his hands over my tight black dress.

"And how do you plan to do that," I ask in return while slipping my shoulder strap off.

"You already know." Without any form of warning Sasuke throws me onto the bed and pins my hands down with him sitting on top of me, forcing a slight yelp out of me. Enjoying the fact that he startled me he grins down at me maliciously. I glare back challengingly, refusing to let him win.

"What if I say no," I ask struggling against his hold. It only seemed to excite him the more I fought, but I wasn't about to just let him have his way with me.

"I don't see you being able to get free."

"I'll scream," I warn him. He chuckles as his lopsided smirk widens.

"Go ahead darling." Sasuke leans forward towards my neck and flicks out his tongue. Slowly, as to torture me more, he makes his way down to my collarbone, to the edge of my V-neck dress, and in between my breast. I whimper at his touch. A feeling of fresh anguish fills my stomach as I lie here unable to do anything at his touch.

"Good girl," he tells me looking up from his crouching form with those deep obsidian eyes. Never in my life have I seen such desire in them. It only seemed to last for a fleeting glance though before he returned his attention back to my body.

I feel his hands finally leave my wrists and I take this opportunity to move them but I'm quickly stopped as the sound of metal echoes through the room. I look up in confusion to find my wrists handcuffed to the bedframe. I turn my attention back to the smirking Uchiha dumbfounded.

"I knew you could never focus once I started to seduce you." Sasuke chuckles then returns back to stripping my dress off so that he could stare at my exposed body that was now left with only my underwear to cover me. I struggle in vain to cover my breast from his view. I didn't want him to see my bared body. I blush letting out a whine.

"You've become so pale," he informs me while running his hand over my body almost not touching my actual skin. I shudder at the feel of his touch against my flushed skin.

"Promise me no one's touched," Sasuke demands his voice taking a dark turn. I silently nod my head startled by the flash of anger that filled his eyes.

"Promise," he repeats running his hand over my matching black lacey underwear. Instantly I'm forced to take a sharp intake of breath because of his action. Seeming to be please by my reaction he smirks at me.

"Only react to me."

"You're so possessive," I tell him earning myself a broader smirk.

"Only of what is mine." Without any warning Sasuke slips his fingers underneath my underwear and jams his middle and ring finger inside me. I gasp loudly, shutting my eyes in shock. I didn't expect him to act so suddenly and without any hint of a warning that it was coming.

"I will remind you who you belong to," Sasuke whispers in my ear while vigorously fingering me.

His fingers moved in a rapid forward and back motion against my inner wall. He would lift me from the inside to entice a gasp out of me. My body moved of its own accord, trying to curl in on itself from this stimulation of my long neglected lower region. All the while he used his spare hand to massage my bared breasts, squeezing them and twisting my nipples so that he could watch the reactions play out on my face.

"Sasuke no" I gasp unable to bare the pressure I felt building up inside me. It felt like I was going to explode and the longer the pressure took to release the more it hurt to contain it.

"Just a little longer darling," he whispered while picking up the movement of his fingers which only made the pressure intensify. I whimper at the feeling of the pressure, wishing for it to go away at which moment a sudden relief flowed out of me, covering Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke moved downward and slides my underwear off. I watch him preform the action while he kept his eyes on me the entire time. Finally looking away he diverts his eyes to my freshly exposed pussy.

"Don't," I whimper knowing what he planned to do.

"You won't be saying that in a few seconds from now." With that Sasuke begins to lick up the cum I expelled using methodical rhythm. The tingling sensation burning throughout my body only left proving Sasuke right. Unable to hold the words in, they spill from my mouth without my permission.

"Make me yours again." It barely came out as a breathless whisper.

"Not yet darling." He replies smiling at the frown I made in response. "You need to pay a little longer for keeping me waiting." Torturing me Sasuke darts his tongue inside me seconds at a time, nipping at my thighs.

"Please," I beg wanting my torture to be over with. Chuckling at my agony, Sasuke slides off of me and begins to unbutton his shirt to reveal his finely toned body. I wanted to touch it so badly that it was sufferable to have to lie here unable to do anything about these retched handcuffs. When he slides his pants off I bite my lip at the sight of his friend. It had been far too long since I had last seen him.

"Have you learned your lesson for leaving me for so long," he asks rubbing just the head against my hot, drenched outer folds.

"I won't leave for so long next time," I promise waiting for him to insert himself inside me to satisfy my desire to have him.

"I don't believe you," he counters pushing just the very tip of his head inside me.

"I promise Sasuke. I won't leave again, even for work."

"Tell me who you belong to."

"Sasuke Uch-" I begin to answer but at that moment he thrusts himself completely inside me causing me to scream in a moan of pleasure. My back arches upward and my fists curl. I finally got what I wanted.

"I love you darling," Sasuke whispers in my ear then plants a rough kiss full of passion on my lips.

~I've never written a lemon before so I hope you like it and let me what I could do to make them better for next time~


End file.
